


重逢

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu





	重逢

1

卡卡西在半年一度的军校同学会上见到了阔别八年之久的带土。

事情的来龙去脉是这样的，同为火之国中唯一军校木叶的学生，带土和卡卡西在学生时代属于同届同班，几年的军校生活让他们结识了一群气味相投，交情甚笃的朋友，但由于毕业后各自编入不同的行伍，行事处处听命于上级，这群人的见面机会锐减。

六年前，将几大国都卷进去的世界大战随着各国财力不支，打空了国库，纷纷让步缔结和平条约而得以大部分平息，整个忍界大陆渐渐从硝烟味中喘回一口气。火之国为削减开支，填补严重亏空的社会劳动力，重振经济，对军队进行了大量裁员。在力求人道的裁员过程中，有相当一部分正值青壮年的军人自愿离开军队，回归平稳安定的普通人生活。当年他们的那一群朋友，自愿留下和离开的人数大约战成了五五开，即使是留下来的那部分人，也因为时代不同了而不需要拼杀前线，日常训练，完成任务之余的假期时间并不比普通人少多少。因此，半年一次，趁众人都有空时的小聚就成了这群人交流军校时代延续下来的同志感情的最好手段。

不过带土从未在这种聚会上出现过，说得更准确一点，早在战争结束的两年前，他俩就断了联系。带土在一次秘密潜入敌军后方，拆毁某座运送辎重的重要桥梁的特殊任务中不幸身受重伤，基本告别了从军生涯。卡卡西最后一次见到带土，是在他出院后受赠荣誉勋章的现场，之后，卡卡西就再也没有见过带土。

下午两点，卡卡西到达聚会地点，首都一家高档KTV会所，按照纲手给的地址找到了位于九层的9150号房间。推门进去的时候立刻被一首激烈的摇滚乐震得鼓膜都抖了抖，还没有来得及感叹这家KTV的房间隔音效果真好，音乐声就欢迎般地戛然而止，然后房间里几个不同的声音招呼说：

“噢——卡卡西‘阁下’来了！”

“瞧瞧是谁，这不是我们新晋的准将同志！”

摇滚乐爱好者丁座放下麦克风，与一旁的自来也异口同声地说。

如果是不熟悉这群人的外人，一定会觉得短短的几句话中含着讥讽之意，那可十分冤枉，这群人平时就是这样说话的，适当的挖苦是他们中部分人交流感情的方式之一。

“什么？卡卡西前辈晋升为准将了？”大和似乎才知道这个消息，面露惊诧。

“是啊，你还不知道吗，就是半个月前的事情！”凯回答，“这样我们就有三个将官级别的朋友啦！”

“恭喜前辈！”大和走到卡卡西面前，激动地抓住了他的双手。

“啊……谢谢。”卡卡西不太适应地说，“不过大家的注意力不要放在我身上比较好吧，今天我们是来聚会的吧，谈工作上的事情不是很无趣吗？”

“说得对！”凯大手一挥拍上了他的肩膀，“噢对了！今天我们这些老面孔又添了一张。”

丁座举起话筒，摇滚乐又再度轰鸣起来，在一片劝酒和大笑声中（顺便提一句，军人脱下体面的军装后也许比普通人还要懂得享乐），凯把卡卡西领到沙发一角坐着的一个戴鸭舌帽的男子跟前，“鸣人他们不一定认识，不过你一定认识。”

闻言，男子抬起头来，不过由于鸭舌太长，包厢又不明亮，他的半张脸仍然陷在帽檐的阴影中。

卡卡西原本均匀的呼吸急促起来，男子的样貌和凯的话，清楚地撞进他的眼睛和耳朵里。

粗枝大叶的凯完全没有注意到卡卡西奇怪的反应，继续介绍说：“宇智波带土，旗木卡卡西，当年你们是同班，还记得吗？”

……怎么会不记得。

起初带土冷漠地盯着他，不过只有不到一秒的时间，他就换了微笑的表情，这让阴影下左半边脸上的伤疤愈发扭曲起来：“凯，我当然记得。”

然后他转向卡卡西，伸出了一只手，笑着说：“好久不见，卡卡西，听刚才他们说的你高升准将了，恭喜。”

他的语调很正常，甚至比记忆中更为友善，卡卡西却从带土微笑的神情里看出了浓浓的讥讽，不是开玩笑的讥讽，而是真的讥讽。

“……带土。”

卡卡西突然很感激此次聚会的地点选择在KTV，重金属风的伴奏和丁座走调的鬼哭狼嚎充斥了整个包厢，也完美地掩盖了他话语中明显的颤抖。

凯似乎很兴奋，也有可能是喝多了，吹了个口哨：“你们先聊，我去上个厕所。”

无辜的罪魁祸首抛下这一句话，去解决他的生理问题了，留下俩人面面相觑，其中一个面色苍白，另一个神色阴晴不定，相顾无言。

几十秒非常尴尬但好在没有其他人注意到的沉默过后，带土拍了拍身边的沙发，平淡地说：“坐吧，你站在前面挡住我的视线了。”

卡卡西迈开两条刚刚因为站得太紧绷而僵硬的腿，在带土拍过的地方还要远一点的沙发上坐下，此刻他的神经仍然是高度紧张的，而且脑中一片空白，失去了思考能力，只有太阳穴突突突跳个不停，似乎要挣脱头皮的束缚直接跳出来。

这一连串不自然的表现都被带土看得一清二楚，他眼中一瞬间滑过愤怒的戾气，不过小半杯啤酒下肚，这一点阴郁就消失得干干净净了，戏谑的冷漠又重新回到他脸上。

“怎么，我有这么可怕吗，我怎么觉得你看到我像见到了怪物，这是对待老同学的态度？”

说这话的时候，带土拨弄着桌上的骰子，好像卡卡西这个人在他目光中停留的时间是有限度的，之前已经看够了，所以现在连看都懒得看一眼。

半晌，当他认为卡卡西就打算用不语来应对，而他因此也不想再与对方说半个字的时候，卡卡西却说话了。

“……带土，”他轻声说，“这些年你去哪里了？”

“……我为什么要告诉你？”带土反诘，“关你什么事？”

卡卡西闭上嘴，稍微垂下头，额前的银发遮住了眼睛，在眉眼投下一片淡淡的影子。

带土有一点后悔，因为他有问题要问，又不想主动问，最好卡卡西可以自己告诉他……

而现在，聊天似乎就戛然而止了。

他感到烦躁，拿起面前的酒一饮而尽。

俩人间让空气也几乎凝固的沉默再度被打破，是因为凯上完厕所和红，阿斯玛一起围坐过来。在带土和他们的闲谈中，卡卡西知道了当年带土退伍后，选择了重拾学业，如今，他已是彻底弃武从文，去年从国外一所名校博士毕业，这趟回办理签证，恰好与同学会的时间撞上。

看来这几年带土过得不错，他想。

但是他总觉得带土说这些的时候好像不是很开心，一杯杯不停地灌酒，杯子虽小，但酒是很烈的。

“……你别喝了。”

带土的酒杯第五次被满上，卡卡西忍不住出声劝阻，凯和红却说带土想喝就让他喝个尽兴呗。

“说起来，最近几年好像从来没见过卡卡西喝酒。”阿斯玛疑惑地说，“明明前几年聚会都喝得不少。”

“身体原因。”凯回答说，“之前喝得多是因为那件事之后他一直拼命地抽烟喝……”

带土问：“什么事？”

几乎是同时，卡卡西说：“凯。”

凯自知失言：“没什么，没什么，我们继续聊，刚才说什么来着，就军校时候带土你的文化课成绩……”

但带土的注意力完全不在凯那边，他瞥了卡卡西一眼，眼中闪过异色。

卡卡西笑了笑：“你们先聊，我有个电话，出去一下。”

他用实际行动制止了带土想要刨根问底的念头。

哪有什么电话，是他胡编乱造出来的，离开包厢后，卡卡西只是找到服务员倒了杯热开水，就着热水把一片白色的小药片吃了，然后他没有马上回去，而是坐在了外面离包厢不远的沙发上。 

杯中还剩下一半的热水，卡卡西将外壁温热的玻璃杯放到上腹的位置搁着。

他的胃病快一年没犯过，今天从认出带土的那一刻就开始不舒服，大概是情绪从那时起太过激动的缘故。胃疼起来他一贯是能忍则忍，刚才则是有点吃不消了。

卡卡西在沙发上坐了一会，药见效后，就起身往回走，

不料包厢门外，带土背倚着墙，双手交叠在胸前，见他走进，淡淡地说：“打电话？”

“嗯，”卡卡西点头，“现在打完了。”

“……为什么不能喝酒？”

“因为会醉，醉了会发酒疯，”卡卡西笑着说，“凯老糊涂了。”

带土定定地看了他一会，说：“我要进去，别挡路，滚。”

 

2

聚会结束后，一群人聚集在电梯口，鹿久建议剩下还没醉的人去玩实枪射击，这个提议得到了清醒者的一致赞成，现役在较量精准度上的热情的自不用说，退役军人的心目中射击也永远和情怀挂钩。 

只有卡卡西婉拒道：“前辈，我很想去，但是不凑巧，我明天下午就要赶回军区，抱歉。” 

他说完后，鹿久还没有回应，带土就走过来说：“抱歉前辈，我喝醉了，也不去了。” 

一旁的阿斯玛怀疑地上下打量他：“醉了的人一般都不承认自己喝醉了。” 

带土笑了两声，说：“你不知道，我这个人喝醉了反而特别清醒，但实际上行为已经不受大脑控制了。” 

他讲后半句时眼神瞟向了卡卡西，“卡卡西可以为我作证。” 

如果目光也有温度的话，带土的目光一扫到他身上就好像瞬间降到了零下。 

“……是的，我可以作证。”  
短暂的停顿之后，卡卡西说。 

于是鹿久和阿斯玛只好放过了他们两个，他们和其他人一起进了电梯，电梯到一楼的时候大家都出去了，卡卡西也要跟着出去，却猛然被带土牢牢地抓住手腕拽了回去，眼睁睁地看着电梯门关上了，然后带土按了地下二层的按钮。 

卡卡西望向他面无表情的脸：“带土……” 

带土不置一言，拽着卡卡西快步走过了大半个停车场，最后在一辆黑色轿车旁边停下，拉开车门，把他甩进了车后座，卡卡西还没有坐直，带土就欺身压上，两只手分别撑在他耳侧。车门砰的一声自己关上了，现在车内成了一个与外界隔绝的密闭小空间。 

如果卡卡西是个女人，或者带土是个女人，这将会是相当暧昧，令人心跳不已的情景。然而当发生在两个男人之间时，大部分情况下意味着一方对另一方物理上的绝对压制。 

带土居高临下地看着卡卡西，抿着嘴一言不发。 

卡卡西没有反抗的意思，尽管此前身体有些不适，但作为现役军官，对付带土还是绰绰有余。他没有反抗，被带土逼人的目光盯了一阵后，他移开视线，似乎是疲惫地垂下眼帘，轻声问：“……你要做什么？” 

“你之前没听见吗？我喝醉了，”带土凉嗖嗖地开口，“行为不受控制。” 

“……”卡卡西说，“很晚了，该回去了。” 

“……卡卡西。”带土说：“我问你，你有多少年没有去看过琳了？” 

“不，”他冷笑，“应该是她死之后你就一次也没去看过她吧？” 

“……” 

没有料到他会在这样的时间点说这个，卡卡西怔怔地看着带土。

琳这个名字，有多久没有从其他人口中听到过了？自从八年前带土不告而别，就再也没有人当着卡卡西的面提起过她。 

带土此时还能勉强保持镇定，耐着性子问：“为什么？” 

遗憾的是，这个问题，卡卡西无法回答。 

令人窒息的长久沉默中，他看到带土眼中最后一点期待的火苗也熄灭了，取而代之的是波涛般汹涌的愤怒与困惑。 

“你说啊！”借着酒劲，带土终于撕破了故作矜傲的伪装，忍不住大声吼道，“琳为什么会死也好，你为什么从来没去看过她也好，告诉我啊？！” 

一边说，他一边用力扣住卡卡西的肩膀，指关节因过度用力而泛起青白。 

“……” 

依然是沉默。 

沉默中，带土长长地吐了口气。 

他咬紧牙关，一字一句地说：“我看错你了，卡卡西，你……你真的是个冷酷无情的人，有时间在军衔上步步高升，却没有时间去看她一眼！我每年去烈士公墓都会去查询拜访者的名单，而每一次，结果都是失望！” 

“当初一起守护琳的约定也是，你给我带来的只有彻彻底底的失望！” 

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。 

这样一副看上去根本不愿意多看一眼自己，又逆来顺受，好像因为自己太不重要所以压根不用花精力来应付的样子，让带土更加地伤心与愤怒：“为什么我会认识你这样铁石心肠的家伙，我宁愿从来都没有见过你！” 

说完，他突然低下头狠狠地咬住了对方的左肩。 

卡卡西吃痛，轻轻地“啊”了一声，感觉带土的牙齿带着千钧的力气，深深嵌进皮肉，好像要透过皮肉，咬碎里面的骨头。 

齿尖蔓延出血腥味，他愣了一下，很快松了口。 

好像也没想到自己会在冲动之下做出这样的行为，带土一下子气势骤减，垂下头，额头就抵着卡卡西的锁骨，像复读机一样一遍遍地重复：“我恨你……我恨你……” 

中间夹杂着几声克制的呜咽。 

卡卡西得以稍微脱离带土的钳制，往上坐了点，慢慢伸出手，迟疑了一下，还是抚上带土的背。 

“……我知道。” 

过了一会儿，他低声说：“对不起……你们确实不该遇见我……” 

灯光昏暗的地下室，一样昏暗的车内，依然可以发现卡卡西重新睁开的眼里漂着许多血丝，眼角也是湿润的。 

安静得可怕的车内，俩人的呼吸声清晰可辨。 

这是一个被酒操纵的迷狂夜晚，接下来，带土又做了件匪夷所思的事情， 他突然把卡卡西重新推倒在座位上。卡卡西还没有反应过来发生了什么，就被暴力地撕扯掉外面的裤子，带土用一只手肘压在他胸前，另一只探进内裤，抓住了里面的家伙。 

卡卡西猛地瞪大眼睛，不可置信地叫道：“……带土！” 

他还要说点什么，却突然抬手捂住了嘴，即便如此，还是没能捂住逸出口的呻吟。 

带土哑着嗓子说：“……不过是操你一顿……报复一下……” 

卡卡西和带土在军校的时候不是没有见过男人如何操男人，在军校这样男性数量绝对占优，又崇尚力量与肉体的地方，男性为了抒发欲望，有时自慰之余，还需要借助他人的帮助，这是一种解释。卡卡西和带土入学的第二年，高他们一级的一名男生遭受校园霸凌，被强奸后自杀了，那时带土还问过卡卡西，男人也能被强奸吗？ 

潜意识中，带土此刻竟然还能朦胧地认识到，现在他做的事，好像和强奸犯也没什么分别。 

“如果觉得受到了侮辱，就来反抗我啊？” 

才哭过，他两只眼睛和鼻子都通红，脸上还挂着尚未干涸的泪痕，挑衅的话带着鼻音，几乎没有气势可言。 

可是卡卡西呆看了他一会，就真的放弃了反抗。 

带土用大拇指和食指的指腹揉搓了几下卡卡西性器的前端附近的嫩肉，前面的洞口就漏出了水，性器在他手中很快胀大变硬，就像变魔术一样。 

并不是因为卡卡西很久没有打发过自己或者太敏感，只是因为发起逗弄的是带土有魔力的手而已。 

带土在弄他的时候，卡卡西仰面望着漆黑一片的车顶，快感一波波地由神经中枢传递至大脑，他要做的就是尽量让自己不要呻吟出声。 

卡卡西性器勃起到临界状态，快射出来时，带土突然停下了动作，他以为就到此为止了，刚想撑起酸软无力的腰，带土又掰开他的双腿，分开两瓣臀肉，试图用沾满了前面的小洞分泌出的液体的两根手指，插进后面大一点的洞里。 

从未有过性爱经验的后穴本能地拒绝着异物的入侵，但带土还强硬地塞了几次，总算塞进去了一半，卡卡西因为他这样不专业的行为疼得脸色苍白，可是愣是连一句哼哼，半点挣扎都没有。 

被愧疚，可能还有其他什么感情冲昏了头脑的卡卡西好像也陷入了一个思想误区，那就是此时此刻，带土要对他做什么都可以接受。 

洞都是越操越松的，不可能越操越紧，两根手指都没入后，带土好像才后知后觉到手指进去的地方居然那么温暖，柔软，湿润，他搅动了几下手指，洞里隐约的水声让他整个人都激灵了一下，然后从晚上开始就沉重纷乱的大脑一下子排空了所有来自现实的杂念，只剩下不断膨胀，不断膨胀的欲望。 

而这突如其来的搅动让卡卡西浑身颤抖起来，为了与快感抗衡，他攥紧了套在座位上的布罩。 

洞里不光温软湿润，还很狭窄，又不是像死胡同那样两边坚硬冰冷的墙壁，而是富有弹性的肉壁，这鼓励着带土一面搅动，一面往更深处插入手指。 

在这样的扩张中，卡卡西的呼吸逐渐变为喘息，封闭的车内让他有些胸闷，于是喘息得越发急促。 

带土摸到了一处光滑柔软的凸起，他揿了一下那处凸起的地方，卡卡西控制不了叫出声来，同时下意识地向后挪了挪，他一动，带土的手指就滑出许多。 

被带土的举动刺激，前方的小口断断续续地涌出了一些前列腺液，液体沿着大腿内侧滴下来，弄湿了卡卡西脱到一半的裤子。 

带土的手指没有再次伸进去，而是撑开洞口，另一只手去解开自己的裤子。 

很快一个比手指更大的，滚烫的硬物挤了进来，从未接纳过外物的后穴塞进两根手指已很勉强，更不用说更大尺寸的男人勃起的性器，卡卡西痛得眼前发黑，绷紧的大腿上青筋毕现，脚趾死死地扒住椅面。 

性器撑开肠道，一点点往里深入，人避免疼痛的本能让后穴在最初的不适应过后努力向外扩张，而且最开始的一阵疼痛过后卡卡西也意识到了侵入身体里的性器属于带土，他这样想着，后面听话地分泌出一些汁水。 

后穴把性器吞得差不多后，带土开始抽插他，一开始生疏而滞涩，逐渐掌握方法，后穴的黏液也越来越多之后，他加快了速度。 

速度变快后，来不及消化的快感转瞬间铺天盖地而来。 

卡卡西一边颤抖，一边不由自主地往后挣扎，想要减缓快感的冲击。 

“……慢点……”卡卡西说，“慢点……” 

带土当然不会乖乖地放过他，卡卡西往后退一点，他就跟上来一点。

背抵上车门，右侧是座椅靠背，狭小的空间里，卡卡西终于无处可退，只能任由带土一次比一次更加大幅度地抽插自己。 

穴内浅处淡粉色的嫩肉随着抽与插一次次地往外翻出，又一次次地被性器蹭弄回原处， 

“啊……啊……”  
如果没有车门良好的隔音功能的话，卡卡西淫荡的叫声和喘息大概会在空旷的地下车库引起连绵起伏的回音吧。 

在难以全部承受的快感的冲击下，手指光是攥紧座位罩已得不到满足，卡卡西下意识地伸手绕到带土背后，抱住了他。 

冷不防被搂住后，带土先呆了呆，第一反应是试图推开他，但卡卡西此刻的力气惊人的大，他紧紧地搂住带土不肯松手，就这样高潮了。 

等高潮过后带土才成功把有些虚脱的卡卡西从身上扯了下来。 

他仰躺在后座上，面色极度苍白，两颊却泛着夸张的潮红，由于刚刚喘得很厉害，这会儿胸膛还在不停起伏。 

视线在带土脸上游离片刻后，他喊道：“带土……”  
喊着这个名字，卡卡西的神情可以说是很温柔的。 

这让带土的动作一下停住了。 

“……” 

难以形容的复杂表情从脸上闪过，他猛地往上托起卡卡西的腰，在里面短暂地磨蹭一阵后，无视耳边不断变大的呻吟，把性器送到了能够企及的最深的地方，又前后抽送了几次，射了出来。 

一股陌生的温热液体喷入甬道深处，卡卡西完全没有反应过来是怎么回事，只反射性地皱了皱眉，他被带土刚才那波疯狂的进出操得神志恍惚，迷迷糊糊间仍在恳求：“……带土……慢……慢一点……” 

之前被揉弄得饱胀的性器现在已经瘫软在小腹上，但还有少量精液从前端淌出来，同样的东西也从后面的洞里淋淋漓漓地溢出。俩人的体液弄得到处都是，当然最多的还残留在卡卡西的衣服上，身上，乃至身体里。 

 

3

第二天早上，卡卡西是在家里的床上醒来的，身上已经被清理干净，衣服也换了一套，如果不是过于乏力的身体，可能他会相信昨天的一切不过是一场梦。 

昨晚后来发生的事卡卡西不大记得了，因为差不多失去意识，昏睡了过去。他努力地想回忆起一些什么，捕捉到的只有零星几个片段。 

带土好像问了他家的地址，钥匙估计是直接在包里找到的。 

……好像还帮他洗了澡。

肩膀上的咬伤也被处理了。 

卡卡西按着腰从床上爬起来，洗漱完毕后，他发现冰箱上多了一张纸条，纸条告诉他厨房里有早饭，还有…… 

“中午十二点XXXX（地址）。” 

是带土的笔迹，没怎么变，他还认得出来。 

卡卡西取下纸条捏在手中，捏了大概有半小时，然后扔进水池里冲掉了。 

他想，不能再见面了，如果再见一次，可能就真的会在带土的追问下忍不住说出当年的事情，而在卡卡西的古怪逻辑中，痛不欲生的人有自己一个就够了，他无论如何也不能让带土知道真相，徒增不必要的困扰。

当年，使带土受重伤退伍的那次任务，其实还牺牲了另外一个人年轻的生命，她就是琳。 

以卡卡西为首的十人精英小队顺利炸毁目标桥梁，秘密撤退途中，不慎被路过巡逻的一队敌军发现，情急之下，他们退至不远处一个废弃村庄中，以建筑物为掩护，借助地形优势，展开枪战，也许是幸运女神照拂，居然未折损一员，全歼敌方。 

然而，卡卡西，琳，带土三人最后撤出一间民宅时，女神好像抛弃了他们，风雨飘摇了几十年的危房就在此刻轰然倒塌，卡卡西因为在第一个，所以只受了一点皮肉伤， 而琳和带土却被压在了废墟之下，当场昏迷。

当时，由于这个队伍执行的是桥梁的破坏工作，所以副队长正好选择了对建筑物拆毁挖掘相关颇有研究的专业人员。在副队长的指导下，漫长的十五分钟之后，剩下的队员终于在砖瓦下找到了被掩埋的两人。

就在这时，副队长告诉卡卡西，琳和带土同时被压在同一根横梁的两端，他们没有锯断钢筋水泥的工具，也就意味着，两个人只能存活一个。

一向温和稳重的卡卡西听完，第一次在部下面前失态了，他瞬间红了眼眶，哑声说开什么玩笑，怎么可能有这种荒谬的事情。

副队长说卡卡西队长，时间就是生命，请下命令。

卡卡西茫然地摇摇头，说我下不了这个命令。

此时，随行的军医跑过来报告，琳伤及大动脉，失血过多，就算救出来，存活的可能性也比带土要小。

副队长上前一步，郑重地行了一礼，说，卡卡西上尉！请下命令！

……救存活率高的，一分半后，卡卡西说。

带土被救出后，他让部下先行撤退，自己留在原地，面朝废墟，行了一生中最艰难的一个军礼，然后慢慢地跪了下去。

回到驻扎地，他让部下对事故的具体细节守口如瓶，因此多年来，带土只知道琳牺牲了，却不知道琳是在二选一的选择中被某个随意决定他人的生死的垃圾擅自放弃的那个。

事后，卡卡西能清楚地回忆起，当听到军医向自己报告存活率高的是带土而不是琳时，内心有一个地方是松了一口气的，所以他一辈子都没有去墓地看望琳的资格。

带土喜欢琳，是他们一届班里同学们心照不宣的事情，琳喜欢卡卡西，是带土和卡卡西心照不宣的事情，在出发执行那次任务之前，带土对卡卡西说，这次任务成功后，我就要跟琳表白了，所以先通知你一下，免得到时候说我先下手为强，卡卡西微笑着没有答话。


End file.
